Tomb of Shadows
by midnightswolfsbane
Summary: Not much is known about Raven's past, but when a mysterious girl who looks suspiciously like our favorite half-demon appears in front of the Titans Tower in seek of help for a falling Azarath, we'll get more than we bargain for. I own only my plot and OCs.


**Hello my fellow fanfiction lovers :D I am Sam (you can probably tell by the name :)). This is my first solo/ Teen Titans story so please bear with me. My friend, Hannah, and I are currently collaborating on a Percy Jackson/House of Anubis crossover called 'House of Olympians' on our other account 'SamanaFanfics', so if any of you awesome people like either one of those, please check it out. Also, this is set before 'The Prophecy', so the Titans don't know about Raven's destiny.**

Outside, the wind blew through the night, disturbing the leaves in its path. A bright light flashed for a flicker of a second before disappearing completely, in its place a girl. She was wearing a long sleeved, white leotard and a cloak that resembled red velvet held together with a circular black and red jewel set in a gold plate and a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it. She wore ruffled ankle boots that matched her cloak with black soles. On each one of her wrists were the same red and black cuffs. Her skin was a silky gray that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her eyes were like an ocean, deep, blue, and mysterious. The hood of her cloak was up so that only her eyes showed. She stood silently and looked up at the giant "T" shaped tower in front of her.

The leaves rustled around her feet as she took a few steps forward. A low caw echoed through the night. Something, a crow, landed on the girl's outstretched left arm. It cawed again and looked at her with its beady eyes.

"I know Kass. I don't like it here either." She said in a monotone voice. Her footsteps echoed on the ground as she walked even closer to the front door. Kass shrunk back on her arm, his beady eyes staring straight ahead. She took her right hand and pulled down her hood to reveal short hair about an inch above her shoulder, the same deep blue as her eyes. A red Chakra sat in the center of her forehead.

"Soon Kass this will all be over and we can return home." The girl said as she swiftly knocked on the metal door. She waited there until she finally heard footsteps on the other side.

For a moment, she hesitated on flying away, finding another solution, but before she could even get a head start, the door opened to reveal a spiky, black haired boy dressed with green tights, black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" on the top left corner, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He had average-toned skin and an athletic-build. It was evident that he lacked sleep by the way he rubbed his 'eyes'. The black and white domino mask that covered his eyes narrowed as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Raven?" He questioned, dumbfounded.

"That's who I came for. Is she available?" The girl asked him in a calm manner.

"Um, yes?" He responded more like a question rather than a statement. He stood there in the doorway, just staring at her like she was Batman.

"May I come in?" She asked a little irritated.

The boy shook his head to regain his normal facial composure. "Of course. Sorry." He apologized, quickly moving aside for her to enter.

The girl walked in, Kass scanning the area, and sat down on the couch. She heard a mechanical door swish and looked behind her to find the room empty of all other life forms.

"Well Kass, no turning back now." She said while rubbing his head. He closed his eyes in satisfaction but let out a caw of alarm when the door swished open again. Her head turned toward the doorway to see the same boy as before but with four new teens, two boys and two girls.

The first one she saw was half cybernetic and half man. He was rather large with dark brown skin. His right eye was grey while his left eye was red. The armor on him consisted of white, silver, and blue, covering everything except most of his face and a part of his arms right below the shoulder.

Behind him was a rather lanky boy who had light green skin, a darker shade of green hair that was slightly spiked, not as much as the other boy's hair, and green eyes. His ears were pointed and he had a fang protruding from the left corner of his bottom lip. He wore black tights, a black top that was purple down the middle, a gray belt, gray gloves, and purple sneakers.

Next was a girl with long, straight, red hair with bangs. Her eyes were a vibrant green and where it would normally be, was a light shade of green. She was tall, with golden tan skin. Her outfit was mostly purple with a silver belt, neck, and arm plates. She wore a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple skirt, and thigh high purple boots.

The final teen appeared. The violet hair that matched her eyes was about an inch above her shoulders and her skin was a silky gray. She wore a blue cloak and matching blue ruffled ankle boots with black soles, a black, long sleeved leotard, and blue and black cuffs on her wrists. Her cloak had a circular black and red jewel set in a gold plate that attached the whole thing together. Around her waist, she had a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it.

"Dude! I was in the middle of a power nap!" The green on whined but stopped when he saw the girl on the couch. His mouth dropped as he looked back and forth between her and the violet haired girl. "OK, what's going on here?" The boy exclaimed putting his gloved hands on each side of his head.

"It appears that Raven has some explaining to do." The spiky haired one answered.

They all turned toward the violet haired girl, expecting her to explain the situation, but the metal door leading to the hallway had just closed. With no other choice, the Titans turned to the double on the couch, who sighed in response.

"My name is Razia. This little guy here is my loyal companion, Kass." She said pointing at the crow. "Raven is my sister. We never got along well from childhood, always blaming each other for what was to come. As we grew, our hatred grew as well until one day she spoke with Arella and just left, obviously here to Jump City. I never got over my dislike of her and I assume it's mutual on her part. The _only _reason I am here is because Azarath has fallen under… unfortunate circumstances. I was sent to bring her back with me to help save our home."

"Why did she leave? Who's Arella? What kind of circumstances?" The spiky haired boy interrogated.

"My reasons are my own Robin." A monotone voice said behind him, causing everyone but Razia to jump. Kass started to caw frantically while flying around the room.

"Hush Kass. It's okay, I'm not harmed." Razia said to the crow in a soft voice. The bird stopped cawing but continued to fly hysterically.

"Here, let me." The green boy said as he turned into a green crow, flying off toward Kass.

Razia blinked in surprise. Only having heard of the Teen Titans, she had no idea what their names were or the abilities they were capable of.

Kass and the boy started a conversation of annoying back and forth cawing until Kass happily perched himself on Razia's left shoulder. The boy transformed back into human form.

"Wow, he really is loyal. You're lucky, most animals don't feel that way about humans. I'm Beast Boy by the way." He said, sticking his gloved hand out for her to shake. Razia shook it and the red head stepped forward.

"I am Starfire. I know we will have a most glorious time!" She cried happily as she clapped her hands together.

"You seem familiar. Did you once have black hair?" Razia asked in confusion.

Starfire looked confused. " I have not gone through the dying of the hair color." She stated and then gasped. "Please, was her name… Blackfire?" Starfire asked tentatively.

"Yes. It was Blackfire." Razia recalled.

"How do you know Blackfire?" The spiky haired boy, Robin, questioned, narrowing his mask suspiciously.

"She was wanted for the theft of the Centuri Moon Diamond, so she tried to seek refuge on Azarath. We knew she was a criminal so we forced her out." Razia explained. Robin grunted in response, clearly not believing the girl. "Look, if you don't believe me Bird Boy, fine, but it's the truth." Razia snapped, causing Beast Boy to stifle a laugh when Robin glared at him.

"That aside, welcome little lady. I'm Cyborg." The metal man stuck his hand out like Beast Boy had done only moments before. Razia politely shook it.

"So what's happened to Azarath?" Raven asked, herbal tea in one hand and a book in the other as she sat down on the couch.

"It's not safe to say here." Razia answered, eyeing the others cautiously. "Just make sure you have what we need to create a portal for the both of us. I used all of mine to get here. A week may be too late as it is. We'd have to be ready immediately."

"Uh, why a week?" Beast Boy asked scratching the back of his head.

"Portals take up energy like almost anything. The longer the distance, the more energy it takes, especially considering that Azarath is in another dimension." Razia answered simply, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, far from Raven.

"Oh." Was all Beast Boy said, still slightly confused. "Hey, maybe you'll learn to get along with each other during the week."

His huge smile changed into a scared frown when both girls turned and glared at him, purple and blue meeting green.

"Or not." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Robin, might I please be the one to show friend Razia around?" Starfire asked innocently. Suddenly, the room flashed red as an alarm sounded.

"It'll have to wait." Robin replied, his jaws tight in a frown.

Everyone expected Kass to start freaking out again, but the bird just sat on Razia's shoulder looking content.

"So the bird will freak out when Raven sneaks up on us but not during all this?" Cyborg asked gesturing to the room.

"Where Kass is from, these alarms ring out every day." Razia explained.

"There are alarms like this in Azarath?" Cyborg asked confused.

"No." Razia answered.

"But you just said-." Beast Boy started before getting cut off by Razia.

"I said where _he_ is from. In fact, over there, it means 'all is well'." Razia interrupted, irritated.

"Well that's not what it means here." Robin said, narrowing his mask before yelling his infamous line. "Titans, GO!" Robin and Cyborg swiftly ran out the door while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, flew out after them.

Razia lingered behind, debating on following and helping them or staying behind at the tower. After a minute or two, she figured the team could use her help. She turned to Kass and petted his head. "Guard the tower." She told him sternly and Kass seemed to nod at this. White energy formed around Razia's head as she mentally put her hood up and she flew out of the tower.

Floating in the air, Razia noticed fire and a lot of people running and screaming. She flew closer to get a better look. The particular area looked like what would be the park. She flew faster down to where the Titans were. They looked to the side, confused.

"Razia?" Beast Boy asked.

"I figured you could use some extra help." She replied with a slight smirk. "So what are we up against?" She said, her face turning serious once again.

"That's what we're about to find out." Robin said sharply. There was a roar in the close proximity of the teens and all of them tensed, moving into a fighting stance. However, when whatever it was came into few, all of the Titans' eyes widened in shock.

"How?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"No way." Beast Boy said.

"No." Starfire gasped.

"This can't be real man." Cyborg said.

"Impossible." Raven whispered.

Razia looked up to see what kind of creature would have the Teen Titans scared, only to tense and freeze in place, eyes wide in fear. No words seemed to be able to form as her throat dried up and she stared, mouth agape, at the beast in front of her.

**Haha I know, cliffy, not something people enjoy and yet love at the same time. Ok, so last year during chemistry I suddenly thought 'Starfire has a twin sister, so what if Raven had one?' and thus 'Tomb of Shadows' was born *hand gesture*. So I started writing it then but soon lost interest. Recently, I found my old backpack with a lot of different stories in it and I reread all of them, finding that they could all be much better. So yeah, R&R. BTW: just a fair warning, I can take over a month to update (I take AP bio so I have a BUNCH of homework plus the AP bio test Monday so I have to study.) But summers almost here! yay :D**


End file.
